To Love the Enemy
by ariadne4
Summary: Life after the scouts are no longer needed. New loves are found and those that cant happen.
1. Default Chapter

To Love the Enemy By Ariadne  
Prologue: Her Loyalty  
  
Usagi walked slowly unable to keep her hands at her sides. Seiya noticed this and tried to relax her. When she first saw him she had jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. She had told him not to do that to her again. He had scared her. They all had scared her. When he held her in his arms, he felt her love for him. He asked her out to dinner later that night and now she was being reluctant about it. He knew she was with Mamoru but that guy couldn't treat her right. Seiya knew he could please her, but Usagi was being so damn nervous. Why couldn't she realize she loved him as well? He was hoping the scare that they gave all the scouts would help her realize it. Mina was so happy to see them she started crying, not that Seiya gave it much thought after Usagi was in his arms. Now Usagi didn't have anything to say which so is unlike her. He knew she was thinking about what Mamoru thinks of this whole thing. "Usa, do you feel like eating right now?" "Not really" she answered. Seiya knew something was up for sure. She is always eating. They kept walking down the street, Usagi unaware of where they were heading. As they neared, Seiya couldn't help but grab her hand and start walking faster. Usagi shocked by the sudden pull, started to fall. Seiya's strong hold on her kept her up but he slowed down and asked if she was all right. She said she was and Seiya kept her hand in his. They came to the edge of the lake and Seiya led them to a bench. It was dark and they could see all the stars in the sky. Seiya sat in silence with Usagi as they both stared at the sky. He could feel Usagi relax. After a little bit, Usagi broke the silence by whispering to him "What are you thinking, Seiya?" Not really surprised by the question, he answered knowing that she already knew what he was going to say. "I'm thinking about my home. Trying to imagine it among all these other stars" As he said that Usagi leaned against him. Both still looking up Usagi said quietly "You understand how I feel, trying to see a part of you up there." Seiya put his arm around her. He faced her and she was still looking up at the sky. Feeling his stare, Usagi turned to him. He kissed her, unable to resist any longer. He had wanted her so bad and here she was finally opening up to him. He could feel her kiss him back for a second before she pulled away from him. "Seiya, you know that I am with Mamoru." "I know that." Seiya answered. "Then why did you kiss me?" "You know why." Neither of them spoke for a moment "Do you love him?" "Yes, I do." Usagi answered, surprising Seiya by saying it calmly. "Does he love you?" "What?!" Usagi asked shocked and insulted at the same time. Now giving Seiya the reaction he expected with the first question. "Does Mamoru love you as much as you love him?" "Mamoru loves me...he has told me so many times" Usagi said flustered by the uncertainty he made her feel regarding Mamoru. "He could never love you as much as I do" "Seiya..." "Usa I -" "Seiya I can't" Usagi whispered before leaving him. Seiya watched her go unable to call after because he knew she didn't want him to. He sat there for a while giving her time to relax, if she could, before he headed back to the temple where everyone was. A gathering of everyone before him, Taiki, and Yaten left. Seiya would stay for Usagi if she would have him, but it seems as though to Seiya, that all three of them will be leaving. Seiya slowly started back hoping the rejection and hurt didn't show on his face. He reached the temple and went in seeing that everyone was still there, he spotted Usagi talking with Mako. Mamoru wasn't with her but on the couch talking with Ami about something school related probably because they were looking through a book and arguing. He started heading toward Usagi but when she turned in his direction, she shot him a look that plainly said not to go near her. He sat on a chair instead half listening to everyone talk. He saw Mina looking at him with concern and a moment later she was sitting next to him and asking him what was wrong. He said nothing but she insisted on him telling her what was wrong and offered to go someplace in private. He agreed not wanting to see Usagi kissing Mamoru who joined her on the couch. Mina led them to a back room and sat on the floor against the wall motioning for him to join her. He sat and noticed how concerned she actually was about him. Her eyes were soft and her blonde hair falling over her shoulders. She looked beautiful and for a moment Seiya forgot all about Usagi. Mina cared for him and he felt it. When he sat next to her she brushed a strand of hair away from his face and when he felt Mina's fingertips on his skin, he kissed her. She responded quickly and he knew that she had wanted him. Their kiss got deeper and soon Mina's shirt went on the floor, followed by Seiya's. He wanted her so much now. The way she touched him. The way she made him feel. It never occurred to him whether she has ever been touched like this before. Her hands brushed softly over his chest. He took her hands in his and brought them lower. She brought her lips to his again, taking them into a deeper, longer kiss. He pulled away from her to remove his pants and looked up at Mina, who looked so gorgeous with her swollen lips, and her flushed skin. Gently he slid down her skirt, along with her panties and there she was in his arms totally bare. The sight of her was making him lose control. He knew now why she was the princess of Venus. Actually the Queen of Venus. He embraced her again, nibbling her neck feeling deep inside her. She moaned against him, and he removed the rest of his clothing and slowly slid into her. The cry Mina let out as he did confirmed that she was a virgin. He froze for a second startled and unsure of what to do. He didn't want to hurt her. After a minute she nodded to him and he moved inside her again. She stifled a small cry but as he continued he felt her move with him. Being inside her, Seiya felt that this was how it was supposed to be. Afterwards having her lie in his arms, giving him a soft kiss before she laid her head down, was the most incredible feeling, he wasn't even thinking what would happen in a few hours. He was living the moment, enjoying it as much as possible. After laying there for a while, he gently ran his hand over Mina's cheek. She turned to him and smiled, still sleepy.  
  
"We should get dressed" he said to her softly. "I don't want to move" she said kissing him. "Come on" Seiya said standing and holding out his hand to her. She took it and stood up. They got dressed and Seiya took Mina's hand and they headed back to the main room. He saw Yaten crashed out on the floor, which was all right, since they were staying the night. Makoto was on the couch. Other then that everyone else was gone. Rei must have gone to her room Seiya guessed. He heard a whisper and turned and saw Ami and Taiki in front of the dying fire. They were sharing a blanket and talking quietly. "See, we didn't have to get up?" Mina whispered in his ear. Seiya started heading back to the room they were just in, Mina eagerly beside him. "I should get some sleep, since we are leaving tomorrow." "Leaving tomorrow" Mina said, slowing down. "Mina, you knew that we were leaving." "Nothing will change your mind?" she asked, her voice unsteady. He looked at her, her eyes wide and watery. "I might stay. Let's go to sleep and talk about it in the morning.  
  
The next morning Seiya was woke by voices coming from the other room. He sat up, slowly moving Mina's arm off him, and got up. He headed toward the voices and saw that the people that left last night were now back. Usagi looked up when she saw him and he felt a small smile on his lips. Suddenly he felt an arm around him and a hurt look on Usagi's face. Guilt suddenly washed over Seiya. "Morning sweetie" Mina said kissing his cheek. "Morning" he said distantly, still looking at Usagi. He felt Mina pull back, and suddenly Seiya had something else to feel guilty of. He turned to Mina. "You're not staying, are you?" she asked her voice unsteady again as it was last night. He glanced at Usagi again who was no longer looking at him.  
  
"No I'm not" looking down as he said it. He knew that now he would never have Usagi, though she didn't know he slept with Mina she knew something had happened. He should never have slept with Mina. The look on Mina's face as he said it, told him how hurt she was. Mina left quickly when the first tear rolled down her cheek. He couldn't take seeing Mina like this and followed her. "You bastard" Mina said harshly, turning around. "I love you" she said barely above a whisper because she was now crying. "Mina, last night-" Seiya started to say. "Last night was a mistake, right?" she said cutting him off. This caught Seiya off guard. He paused for a moment wondering how Mina could know that he was thinking this. "Last night was incredible. There was no where else I wanted to be last night" Seiya said honestly. "That is the truth. I just can't stay here." "I'm sorry. It's not because I don't want to have something with you" "Damn you, Seiya. Sometimes you are just too transparent." With that Mina walked away from him, this being the last time they spoke. Seiya walked towards the kitchen slowly, not being able to comprehend how he managed to do this to Mina. He entered the kitchen and saw Usagi at the sink washing her plate. Seiya walked over to her, and as he approached Usagi turned to him and said "Don't Seiya." "Usagi I was just going to tell you that I am leaving. You obviously feel that Mamoru is the one for you and I can't force you to change your mind. I'm sorry" Seiya walked away and made the final arrangements with Taiki and Yaten to leave in a few hours.  
  
Before leaving, Seiya spent the time wandering outside, thinking about what he really wanted and what would be best. He still wanted Usagi and from the last remark Mina made to him she also knew. If Usagi wanted him to go he would, and he told her this right before he left. They were all saying their good-byes. When he had only to say good-bye to Usagi, they shared a brief awkward moment before Seiya said "you want me to leave so I will." He hugged her and as he held her he whispered "but I will come back for you. Maybe you'll change your mind." Usagi didn't say anything but kissed his cheek and walked away. Seiya started walking with Taiki and Yaten, and wondered who it was he was really going to come back for. 


	2. Letting Go

To Love the Enemy By Ariadne  
Chapter 1: Letting Go -17  
  
"Mina ready to go shopping?!" Usagi asked energetically giving Mina a quick kiss as she closed the door. "What store do you want to go to first?" "Well we've got to go to the flower shop, the bakery and of course the bridal shop" Usagi said excitedly. "I can't wait!" Mina couldn't help but smile at Usagi's happiness. Mamoru had proposed to her but they hadn't set a date yet. Nonetheless, Usagi already wanted to pick out the flowers and look for dresses. Mina was happy for her but couldn't help but feel a little envious of it. Usagi had grabbed Mina's hand as they walked swinging their hands talking non stop about the wedding. Not that Mina was annoyed by it. Usagi's excitement came off onto everyone. "Here's the flower shop" Usagi said coming to a complete stop, and pulling Mina in behind her. The store was huge with flowers everywhere. Usagi knelt in front of pink roses. "These are beautiful" Mina smiled knowing that Mamoru was the only thing on her mind. Mina left Usagi gazing at the flowers and walked around taking in the scents around her. Stopping in front of a yellow rose, Mina picked it up and held it to her face. "That rose isn't close to being as beautiful as you" Mina turned to the voice. Her blue eyes met vibrate green. "Sorry to startle you" Mina looked down at the rose she held, it was perfect. She had never seen a more perfect rose. Mina looked and smiled. "Its alright." she answered looking him over. He looked a little older than her, tall with broad shoulders, and messy hair the color of fire. His eyes kept drawing her back and his hair, Mina felt the urge to run her hand through it. "Is something wrong?" he asked making Mina aware of the silence between them. "No..." Mina started to say but unsure of what. He was very intriguing she couldn't see, to let her eyes leave his. Mina took a step closer to him, and started to reach out to pull him close. Remembering she didn't even know him, she pulled her hand back quickly dropping the rose. He bent down and picked it up for her. "Thank you" Mina said memorized by him. She took it from him and felt a rush go up her arm when their fingers touched. He turned to leave but stared at her as if she should go with him. "Wait" she said quickly. Mina saw him smile and she felt relief. "Do you work here?" saying the first thing that came to her mind. "Yeah, I do. I was just on my way to lunch though." He left her with something to say which she couldn't think of a single thing except how she felt the desire to feel his lips on hers. She wanted him so badly. Suddenly he took the rose in her hand and tucked it in her hair. "Want company" Mina finally asked. He looked at her for a minute and she immediately regretted asking him. "I would like that" "Good" Mina said taking back the regret. Mina looked around the store for Usagi realizing she can't just leave her. Instead of finding Usagi, Mina saw Mako. She quickly asked Mako to tell Usagi she had to run. Mina turned back to the guy she just met and realized what an instant attraction she had to him. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I really got to get back to work, I'm late already" "All right" Mina said. "I really don't want you to though" They were standing outside a little cafe, having just finished eating. "I'd like to see you again Mina" "I'd like to see you too" Mina said smiling. "How about meeting me at the flower shop tonight at eight." "I'll be there" Mina looked at his eyes and this time not resisting the urge, she ran her hand through his hair. She looked at him for a moment then pulled him near kissing him. He kissed her back and she felt his hand go around her back bringing her close. His lips left hers and Mina slowly opened her eyes. "I really got to go" he said, his lips nearly touching hers. "All right Chryses" Mina whispered. He kissed her, a quick kiss before returning his lips to hers for another, this time longer kiss. Moving away from him finally, Mina held his hand for a minute before dropping it. "Hey Rubeus. Who is this?" asked a guy walking up to Chryses. "This is Mina. Mina, meet my friend Sapphire." Said Chryses to Mina. Mina stared at the two unsure what was going on. "I thought your name was Chryses." She finally asked. "It is but some of my friends call me Rubeus. I got to go but I will see you tonight." Giving Mina a quick kiss, leaving her with a smile on her face. As she watched the two walk away her smile suddenly dropped as realization came over her.  
  
Mina had no idea where Usagi and Rei would be. She could go look for them but...'Shit, no wonder he looked familiar' Mina thought. 'How the hell could it be him though' Mina felt frantic. Her feelings and memories conflicting. 'It must not have been him though. They just happen to have the same name, and to have a very close resemblance. It's okay. I'll see him, tonight and when I do, I'll realize he just looks a little like Rubeus. It's not him. It can't be.' Mina started walking down the street trying to convince herself that they are not the same person. She wondered if she should head home. 'Artemis will be there. He will tell me not to go if I tell him. I don't have to tell him but I do. He will know something is wrong as soon as he sees me. I will tell him, just not right away. I'll go to the arcade and maybe catch a movie'  
  
'Its seven forty-five. Should I go now' Mina thought. 'I have time to go back.' Mina did go see the movie. Anything to avoid going home and seeing Artemis. She didn't want to admit to herself why she doesn't want to see Artemis if she really thinks Chryses is not Rubeus. 'I just want to see what he is like. That's all. Then I will tell the others. Its not like I like him or anything...Okay, he is very good looking but so are a lot of guys...its not like I want to jump all of them.' Mina smiled at that. 'All right I am attracted to him' Mina looked at her watch and decided to go in. When she walked in she saw Chryses waiting for her. She was a little bit hesitant about him. "I see you still have the rose" he said as he approached her. He kissed her and Mina felt him touch her hair where she placed the rose. She thought she would flinch at his touch but instead she felt warmth. "Where to" she asked smiling. "I don't know. Let's just walk around and see what we see." Chryses said taking her hand and they started walking down the street. They spoke about their lives, pasts, family. He was so truthful with her and Mina wished she could do the same. She no longer saw him as the man that tried to kill her and her friends, who was their enemy that was killed. She saw him as someone she could fall in love with, the real Rubeus before he was sucked into the side of evil. They reached a little park and sat down on a bench facing the sunset. They were both silent and watched the sun set, created pink and purple across the sky. "Beautiful" Mina breathed staring out in the distance. She turned to Chryses and found him looking at her, into her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't, almost afraid to. Instead he kissed her, and Mina kissed him back. Her hands roamed his body and she felt heat come over her body. His hands were at her shirt, unbuttoning each button. Mina's hand went up to his hair, the feature that she found most attractive, like fire. Suddenly the image of Rubeus dying flashed in her mind. She pushed herself away, startled by the image. "Mina, what's wrong? Was I moving too fast?" he asked concerned about upsetting her. Looking at his face, Mina felt tears start to come. "I've got to go." She said getting up quickly, running, leaving him calling after her. She started to run faster, the memory was still in her mind. She kept running until she reached her apartment. When she shut the door, she fell back against it sliding down and started to cry. Feeling safe for no one could see her cry. Her shirt was still buttoned and the rose tangled in her hair.  
  
The next morning all five girls sat in Mina's living room. Mina sat in the chair, her arms around her knees, looking down. The other four girls looked concerned and unsure of what to say. "Mina, are you ready to tell us why you were so upset last night?" Usagi asked gently. Mina looked up and tried to smile. "Sorry to alarm all of you, it's just..." Mina started to say. She wasn't so sure how to continue, what to say first. "I met this really great guy yesterday. We hit it of right away and I really like him." "Is that the guy me and Mako saw you talking to yesterday" asked Usagi. "That's him. Did you recognize him?" "No, should I have?" "Yeah, he's our enemy." "Enemy? What do you mean exactly Mina? We haven't had to be scouts in a long time." Mako said slowly. "It's an old enemy. His name is...Rubeus." "Mina, that's impossible" Rei exclaimed. "He died when we were fighting the black moon. That was a long time ago, we were fifteen, that was two years ago." Mako said. "Mina, are you sure it was him?" Usagi asked reaching out for her friend's hand, holding it. Only Ami remained silent. Taking a deep breath, Mina answered. "Yes, I'm sure. I also say Diamond." All the questions were making Mina's head spin. "Until we find out how this can be." Ami said finally speaking. "You need to stay away from him Mina" "But I can't-" Mina started to say, frustrated when Ami cut her off. "You have to Mina. If what I think is true, we are all in dang-" "Ami I can't stay away from him. I, I think I love him." Mina said interrupting, saying it quietly and questioning. She left the room after she said that. She felt so confused. 'You can't love someone that quick, so soon. I thought I loved Seiya but that was just a moment thing. A crush. Especially if he's- he tried to kill you...I need to think' Mina thought walking until she reached the park. She headed to a huge tree in the center and climbed to sit on the lowest branch. She sat thinking about both yesterday and the past. "He's not the same person" Mina thought aloud. "I love him." She felt like she should be happy knowing this but couldn't. She can't love someone who is evil. "Mina, Mina" Mina looked down and saw it was Rubeus calling out to her. "How did you find me?" Mina asked, her tone changing from surprise to confused. You told me that you liked to come to this park. When you first moved here, you would come and sit on this tree to think. I thought with how you ran from me yesterday that you would come here." Mina smiled. 'He must care about me if he remembers that' She jumped down into Rubeus' arms and kissed him.  
  
Mina let herself be led to Rubeus' place. It was small but cozy and Mina now took Rubeus by the hand and led him to his bedroom. She turned to face him, and immediately drew him into a long passionate kiss. She felt his hands move from her waist up her sides under her shirt. Barely touching her, he moved his hands across her breasts, and Mina shuddered at his light touch. She broke their kiss and lifted her arms up so he could pull her shirt over her head. Mina took off her bra and took Rubeus' shirt off. Immediately she pulled him to her, enjoying the feeling of his bare skin against hers. She backed away and lay on the bed pulling him on top of her. She let her hands trace over his body to the top of his pants and unzipped them. She pulled down his pants and pressed herself against him, feeling that he was hard. His tongue played with her nipples, lightly biting them. She laid her head back and moaned. No longer able to wait, she pulled down her own pants and brought his hand down under her panties. Her hand guided his fingers inside her as she kissed him. Feeling that she was wet, Rubeus removed his pants and pressed himself against her, teasing her, until he removed her panties. Mina waited for him to enter, as he kissed her breasts, until he made his way down to between her legs. Surprised as his tongue went into her, she cried out in pleasure. Never of had this done she cried out more as his pace moved faster and started to arch her back as she came. Rubeus moved up to kiss her and Mina could taste herself on his lips. Slowly he entered her and they moved together, and Mina cried out again as she came biting his shoulder. After he came, she lay in his arms, and wished she never told the scouts who his was. In the morning, Mina slowly opened her eyes, and sat up. Mina looked at Rubeus sleeping. 'He is so gorgeous' Mina thought as the blanket fell from her shoulders. 'So peaceful and content' she brushed the back of her hand against his cheek, feeling his smooth skin. He opened his eyes at her touch and smiled, looking up at her. Mina leaned down and kissed him before getting out of the bed and started putting on her clothes. Mostly dressed, she turned to Rubeus who lay watching her. "I love you Chryses" Mina whispered before quickly walking out of the room, slipping on her shirt as she went. She stopped at the door to put on her shoes and felt Rubeus' arm around her, pulling her close. She leaned back against him and closed her eyes. "I love you too, Mina." Mina turned around to look at him, her eyes starting to well up. She kissed him and turned to leave. "Mina, I want to see you tonight. Why don't you come over?" He said. Mina touched his face and smiled despite her tears and left.  
  
Mina went home to talk with her friends and when she came through the door she found her four friends waiting for her, and was immediately asked where she was. "I went to say goodbye" Mina said sitting down. "So you know how come Rubeus is here then?" asked Ami. Mina nodded. "We talked about the situation after you left. Rubeus is here because when we fought Nemesis, they came from the future, 30th century." Continued Ami. "I figured that out" Mina said. "But the only thing I don't understand is how he is alive now. If he is from the 30th century, he shouldn't have been born yet." "But we forget that in the future when Usagi and Mamoru get crowned, the silver imperium crystal stops everyone in Crystal Tokyo from aging and eventually the entire world." "When we went to the future we found out that no one ages." Rei said, reminding her. "Right" Ami replied. "So did you figure out what we have to do?" "Yeah" Mina said softly, looking down. Usagi put her arm around her and Mina leaned against her glad for the support "I know this must be hard for you" "Who's going to do it?" Mina asked looking up. "I am" Mako said. Mina nodded. "Do it quick, I don't want him to suffer" "Why would he suffer" Mako asked, confused. "You're going to kill him right?" "No" Rei answered quickly. "That's what we initially thought. But there is another way." "So he can live?" Mina asked, her voice sounded bright. "So I can still be with him. Maybe now he won't be taken by Wiseman." "I'm sorry Mina. He probably wouldn't but since you've met, you've changed what might happen to us in the past, especially if you keep seeing him. Right now it is unclear if he will take the same path, but if you still see him, chances are he wont. Maybe we won't survive in the past. Wiseman could get new people and we won't beat them." Rei explained. "We can't risk having everything change and not know the outcome." "So what is the idea?" Mina asked "I can go back in time and stop you from ever meeting Rubeus. I will go to Setsuna and have her take me back to the day you met him." Mako said.  
  
"This is the only way to ensure things will be okay." added Ami. "He won't remember me." Mina asked, her voice trembling. The room was quiet for a moment. "No he won't, and you shouldn't either." Usagi said softly. "So I wasn't supposed to meet Rubeus? It wasn't supposed to happen? How the hell did it happen then?" Mina said screaming, the tears falling again. "We don't know. The only concern about this is, since you weren't supposed to meet him in the first place, what is to say it won't happen again." Ami said. The room was silent again until Mina spoke. "So I can see him again since Mako is going to stop it from happening anyway." "Mina" Rei started to say. "I know" Mina said. "So when are you leaving?" "Right now" answered Mako. "Okay. Go. I already said goodbye."  
  
Mina and Usagi were the only ones in the room, and Mina sat there with her hand over her stomach crying. 'Now I won't even have apart of him with me' Mina thought. After Mina was able to stop crying, Usagi let her go and Mina sat up. "So I won't remember him either?" "I don't know. If you really love him you might." Usagi said honestly.  
  
Soon Mako arrived and Usagi asked Mina how she was doing. Mina looked at her and started to cry again. "You really loved him didn't you?" she asked hugging Mina. "I did, I really did." 


End file.
